english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
One Piece (2004)
One Piece is an anime based on the manga written by Eiichiro Oda. It's produced by Toei Animation and directed by Konosuke Uda, Munehisa Sakai and Hiroaki Miyamoto. It originalkly began it's broadcast on Fuji Television on October 20, 1999. 4Kids Entertainment aired it's English dubbed version between September 18, 2004 and September 22, 2007. FUNimation Entertainment began airing on September 29, 2007 and ended their run on January 7, 2009 and has since released episodes directly to DVD. English Voice Cast (2004 4Kids Version) English Voice Cast (2007 FUNimation Version) 'Main Cast' *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Eric Vale - Sanji *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Luci Christian - Nami *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin 'Secondary Cast' *Andrew Love - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *Barry Yandell - Mr. 2 Bon Clay/Bentham *Brett Weaver - Mr. 1/Daz Bones *Brian Mathis - Monkey D. Garp *Bruce Carey - Silvers Rayleigh *Caitlin Glass - Nefertari Vivi *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria *Chris Rager - Arlong (ep387) *Cole Brown - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Daniel Baugh - Jimbei *David Wald - Paulie *Duncan Brannan - Mr. 3/Galdino *Ed Blaylock - Sengoku *George Manley - Hatchan *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Joel McDonald - Bartholomew Kuma *John Gremillion - Dracule Mihawk *John Swasey - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Lydia Mackay - Boa Hancock *Mike McFarland - Buggy the Clown *Philip Weber - Iceberg *R Bruce Elliott - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *Randy Pearlman - Emporio Ivankov *Ray Hurd - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *Travis Willingham - Portgas D. Ace 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Roberts - Hangan (ep465) *Alese Watson - Yuuya (ep318) *Alex Moore - Lola *Alex Organ - Kaku *Alexis Tipton - Fukurou, Littonto *Alison Viktorin - Hoichael *Anastasia Muñoz - Cosmos *Andrew Love - Kumadori *Andrew T. Chandler - Absalom, Big Pan *Andrew Zint - Rooster (ep286) *Andy Haskett - Pops (ep229) *Angela Chase - Inazuma (Female; ep438) *Anthony Bowling - Caroline, Shinpachi *Antimere Robinson - Terracotta (ep292) *Apphia Yu - Abi *Austin Tindle - Young Iceberg *Babs Ipaye - Yamakaji (ep462) *Barry Yandell - Mayor Woop Slap (ep324), Van Auger *Ben Bryant - Karma (ep468) *Ben Holmes - Satanic Priest (ep456) *Ben Phillips - Lonz *Bill Brooks - Kitton's Grandfather *Bill Flynn - Genzo, Tonjit *Bill Jenkins - Narrator *Bob Carter - Dorry (ep270), Gedatsu (ep292) *Brad Hawkins - Vigaro *Brad Jackson - Antonio (ep391), Hannyabal, Lacuba, Pickles *Brad Venable - Scratchmen Apoo *Bradley Campbell - Doberman, Fabre *Brandon Luna - Byron (ep395), Lacroix *Brandon Potter - Shanks *Brett Weaver - Stansen *Brian Hathaway - Marin (ep394) *Brina Palencia - Rongo (ep143), Young Roronoa Zoro (Footage; ep427) *Brittney Karbowski - Going Merry, Klabautermann *Bryan Massey - Drake, Monkey D. Dragon *Burl W. Proctor - Crocus (eps379-381) *Caitlin Glass - Ayako (ep318) *Cara L. Reid - Sayo *Carli Mosier - Arbell *Carrie Savage - Kaya (ep324) *Charles Baker - Jube *Charlie Campbell - Carne (ep324), Corgy *Cherami Leigh - Pepper *Chris Burnett - Young Ace *Chris Cason - Chirp Chirp, Pappagu *Chris Edmond - Stalker (ep421) *Chris Hury - Yorki (eps378-381) *Chris Patton - Pasqua (ep143), Rapa Nui (ep143) *Chris Rager - Brindo, Brocca (ep470), Campacino *Chris Ryan - Taroimo *Chris Wehkamp - Inazuma (Male) *Christopher Bevins - Lafitte *Christopher R. Sabat - Jigoro *Christopher Smith - Spandam, Spandine *Chuck Huber - Koshiro (ep324), Mohji, Stainless *Clarine Harp - Miss Monday (ep292), Ran *Clifford Chapin - Haruta *Cole Brown - Jaguar D. Saul *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Oars *Colton Jones - Izo (ep462) *Craig Dvorak - Referee (eps211-214) *Cris George - Bepo, Lago, Noko *Cristina Vee - Mao *Cynthia Cranz - Onion, Ririka (ep291) *D.C. Douglas - X. Drake *Dana Schultes - Belladonna *Darryl Roberds - Devil, Slaver Captain (ep455) *David Matranga - Puzzle, Shu (ep309) *David Trosko - Tom *David Vincent - Duval *David Wilson-Brown - Heracles *Dawn M. Bennett - Olive (ep446), Poppy *Devin Pike - Doran *Didi Duron - Bluefan *Doug Goodrich - Sweetpea, Zambai *Doug Jackson - Komille (ep462) *Duncan Brannan - Sarquiss, Shepherd *Elias Taylorson - Guyle, Monkey Captain (ep395) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Shakky *Elizabeth Parker - Yamabuki (ep410) *Eric Vale - Dog Penguin *Felecia Angelle - Ghost (ep349), Perona, Yoko (ep318) *Francis Henry - Momonga *Grant James - Chef Zeff (ep324), Pagaya (ep292) *Greg Ayres - Cabaji, Sentomaru *Greg Dulcie - Smoker *Gregory Lush - Basil, Motobalo *Gwendolyn Lau - Makino (ep324) *Haley Esposito - Domino *Hunter Barnett - Vista *Hunter Scott - Macro *Ian Ferguson - McGuy, Peterman *Ian Sinclair - Ian (ep143), Itomimizu, Ryuma *J.C. Miller - Berry Good (ep309) *J. Michael Tatum - Dalton, Sphinx *Jād Saxton - Young Nico Robin *James Chandler - Rakuyo (ep465) *Jamie Marchi - Akihiro (ep318), Kobato, Margarita (ep375), Victoria Cindry *Jarod Warren - Blondie (ep468) *Jarrod Greene - Sutton *Jason Kane - Saint Charloss, Salome (ep469), Squad *Jason Liebrecht - Hattori *Jeff Johnson - Kashii, Speed Jil (ep467) *Jeff Plunk - Decalvan Bro Left Eye (ep468) *Jennifer Green - Kaede (ep410), Rindo, Whitey Bay *Jennifer Seman - Hina, Jessica *Jenny Stoneking - Nukki *Jeremy Inman - Magellan, Patty *Jeremy Schwartz - Oars Jr. *Jerry Jewell - Hildon *Jerry Russell - Crocus (ep354; Footage), Mechao *Jessica Cavanagh - Curly Dadan (ep460), Roji *Jim Foronda - Tararan (ep407) *Jim Johnson - Yukimura *Jim White - Haredas *Joey Folsom - Tansui *John Burgmeier - Fullbody, Monda *John McCalmont - Jean Bart *John Swasey - Brandnew (ep463) *John Tillman - Saint Roswald *Jonathan Brooks - Foxy *Jonathan C. Osborne - Broggy (ep270) *Josh Grelle - Blamenco, Chiqicheetah, Wanze *Josh Martin - Minotaurus *Juli Erickson - Amazon (ep292), Kokoro, Tsuru *Julie Mayfield - Boa Marigold, Dr. Kureha *Justin Briner - Palms (ep470) *Justin Cook - Bellamy, Eustass Kid *Kara Edwards - Lil *Kate Oxley - Carrot, Marie (ep393), Rika *Katherine Salavarria - Pashia *Ken Marmon - Captain John, Strawberry *Kenneth Thompson - Funkfreed *Kenny Green - Doc Q, Jango, T-Bone *Kent Williams - Clover, Fossa *Kevin Connolly - Pell *Kristin Sutton - Rina *Kyle Hebert - Capone Bege, Nefertari Cobra (ep292) *Kyle Jones - Salchow *Kyle Phillips - Gomorrah, Marco *Lara Woodhull - Chimney *Larry Brantley - Epoida *Laura Bailey - Isoka (ep143) *Laura Wetsel - Jewelry Bonney *Laurie Steele - Alvida, Auntie *Leah Clark - Elizabeth, Jiro, Pukau (ep143) *Leo Fabian - Killer *Leraldo Anzaldua - Largo *Linda Leonard - Luigia *Lindsay Seidel - Boa Sandersonia *Lucas Schuneman - Onigumo *Madeleine Broseh - Soran *Major Attaway - Urouge *Mallorie Rodak - Enishida *Marcus D. Stimac - Dr. Hogback *Mariela Ortiz - Nin *Marissa Lenti - Sadie *Mark Fickert - A.O (ep460), Blueno, Old Man, Spoil (ep375) *Mark Rios - Blenheim (ep465) *Mark Stoddard - Jonathan *Martha Harms - Kiwi *Martin Cervantes - Mikazuki, Peeply Lulu *Mary Morgan - Daisy, Drim *Matt Thurston - Jozu, Oinkchuck, Shiryu *Matthew Mercer - Trafalgar Law *Maxey Whitehead - Akibi (ep143) *Megan Emerick - Kitton, Olive (ep410) *Megan Shipman - Camie *Micah Solusod - Coby *Michael Johnson - Captain Jerk (ep420) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Disco *Michael Speck - Delacuaji (ep460) *Michelle Lee - Pansy *Michelle Rojas - Gonbe, Nerine *Mikaela Krantz - Yoko *Mike McFarland - Eyelash (ep291), Helmeppo, Masshikaku, Richie, Yokozuna *Monica Rial - Carue (ep324), Kuina (Footage; ep427), Tashigi *Morgan Garrett - Mozu, Tyrannosaurus *Nancy Sherrard - Nyon/Gloriosa *Neil Rogers - Islewan (ep468) *Nick Landis - Mendo *Orion Pitts - Billy, Saldeath *Parker Fitzgerald - Thatch (ep461) *Patric Carroll - Gyaro *Patrick Camacho - Tilestone *Patrick McAlister - Zodia (ep462) *Patrick Seitz - Manticore (ep430), Rivers (ep207) *Paul Giovanni Ramirez - Atmos (ep465), Minoru Kazeno (ep336) *Paul Slavens - John Giant *Phil Alford - Wallem (ep470) *Phil Parsons - Capote, Flip (ep143), Jabra, Jesus Burgess, Ramba (ep468) *Philip Weber - Dalmatian (ep463) *R Bruce Elliott - Henzo (ep143) *Rachel Robinson - Kikyo *Randy E. Aguebor - Venom Demon (ep450) *Ray Gestaut - Don Accino *Ray Hurd - Kumacy *Ricco Fajardo - Colt, Curiel *Rob Mungle - Igaram, Tom *Robert McCollum - Chaka, Donquixote Doflamingo *Ryan O'Mara - Amadob (ep468) *Ryan Reynolds - Bao, Michael *Sam Swanson - Shanba *Sara Ragsdale - Young Boa Marigold *Sarah Wiedenheft - Aphelandra *Scott Freeman - Hamburg *Scott McNeil - Shiki (ep429) *Scott Winchell - Daigin (ep432) *Sean Hennigan - Gol D. Roger *Sean Michael Teague - Race *Sean O'Connor - Pub Guy (ep393) *Shawn Gann - Mitsuboshi *Shelley Calene-Black - Kalifa *Stephanie Young - Nico Olvia *Sydney Kirkegaard - Mokuren (ep410) *T. Axelrod - Basil Hawkins *Taylor Anne Ramsey - Portgas D. Rouge *Terri Doty - Young Franky *Tia Ballard - Porche *Tiffany Grant - Nojiko (ep324), Saint Shalria *Todd Haberkorn - Nero *Todd Upchurch - Tararan *Tony Oliver - Rokuroshi (ep215) *Trina Nishimura - Gyoro, Shelly *Tyler Walker - Sodom, Troff *Tyson Rinehart - Oimo, Ross (ep207) *Vic Mignogna - Lake (ep143), Wetton (ep143) *Wendy Powell - Mrs. Negi (ep292) *Whitney Rodgers - Margaret *Wilbur Penn - Bizarre (ep468), Jerry *Wyn Delano - Decalvan Bro Right Eye (ep468), Reuder *Z Charles Bolton - Girarin, Hockera 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Green *Aaron Roberts *Adam Sheehan *Adam Whittington *Adrian Churchill *Adrian Cook *Akron Watson *Alan Chow *Alan Pollard *Alejandro Saab *Alese Watson *Alex Berrie *Alex Moore *Alex Organ *Alexandra Valle *Alexis Tipton *Alison Viktorin *Allen Lea *Allen Roberts *Amanda Doskocil *Anastasia Muñoz *Andrea Freyberg *Andrea Harbin *Andrew Kasten *Andrew Love *Andrew T. Chandler *Andrew Tipps *Andy Haskett *Angela Chase *Anthony Bowling *Anthony Brownrigg *Apphia Yu *Ari Ross *Ashleigh Domangue *Audrey Ahern *Austin Tindle *Babs Ipaye *Barrett Nash *Barry Yandell *Becca Shivers *Becca Spencer *Ben Ambroso *Ben Bryant *Ben Charlson *Ben Holmes *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Blake Nieman *Blake Shepard *Bob Carter - Marine Announcer (ep276), Additional Voices *Bob Magruder *Boomer West *Brad Hawkins *Brad Jackson *Brad Venable *Bradley Campbell *Brandon Bristow *Brandon Luna *Brandon Potter *Brett Weaver *Brian Bentley *Brian Capshaw *Brian Hathaway *Brian Mathis *Brian Olvera *Brian Witkowicz *Britt Myer *Brittany Kramer *Brittany Smith *Brittney Karbowski - Yuki (ep270), Additional Voices *Bruce Carey *Bruce Lewis *Bryce Northrup *Bryce Papenbrook *Burl Proctor *Caitlin Glass *Cameron Smith *Cara L. Reid *Carly Speno *Carol Shaw *Cassandra Hodges *Cassandra Morris *Chad Cline *Chad Cocuzza *Chad Cox *Chad Ford *Chad Halbrook *Chandler Pennington *Charles Baker *Charles Barry *Charlie Campbell *Chase Ainsworth *Chris Ayres *Chris Bogle *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason - Bushon, Ohara Resident (ep276), Additional Voices *Chris Guerrero *Chris Hury *Chris McFarland *Chris Rager *Chris Ryan *Chris Scarcia *Chris Schmidt *Chris Sykes *Chris Thurman *Christian Taylor *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Cassarino *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber - Schollzo, Additional Voices *Clarence Cross *Clay Wheeler *Cleo Hayden *Clifford Chapin *Clint Bickham *Coby Lewin *Cody Barker *Cole Brown *Colton Jones *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Courtney Stringer *Craig Dvorak *Craig Musser *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *Dakota Brown *Dallas Clifton *Dallas Reid *Dan Caskey *Dan Trinh *Dana Schultes *Daniel Baugh *Daniel Katsük *Daniel Penz *Darby Branch *Darren McElroy *Darryl Roberds *Dave Cain *David Brehm *David Goodwin *David Johnson *David Matranga *David Trosko *David Wald *David Wilson-Brown *Dawn M. Bennett *Derick Snow *Derrick Acosta *Devin Berg *Devin Pike *Dexter Hostetter *Didi Archilla *Dillon Crowell *Doug Goodrich *Doug Jackson *Douglass Burks *Drew Wall *Duncan Brannan *Ed Blaylock *Ed Lang *Egg Nebula *Elias Taylorson *Elizabeth Evans *Elizabeth Parker *Ellen Locy *Emily Neves *Eric Cherry *Eric Dobbins *Eric Pulido *Erik Archilla *Evan Gabel *Evan Gamble *Faith Tennyson *Felecia Angelle *Francis Henry *Garret Storms *Garrett Hunter *Gary Powers *Gary Williams *Grace Neeley *Greg Ayres *Greg Dulcie *Greg Phillips *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Haley Esposito *Hayley Tiefenthaler *Hanna Vaitovich *Haulston Mann *Heather Amaral *Heather Walker *Hunter Barnett *Hunter Scott *Ian Ferguson *Ian Moore *Ian Sinclair *Ian Stack *J.B. Edwards *J. Michael Tatum - Ohara Scholar (ep276), Additional Voices *Jackie Ross *Jacob Browning *Jād Saxton *Jaime Rivera *James Cave *James Chandler *James Holub *James Stephens *Jamie Marchi - Hocha, Additional Voices *Jarod Warren *Jarrod Greene *Jason Browning *Jason Bunch *Jason C. Miller *Jason Douglas *Jason Grundy *Jason Kane *Jason Liebrecht *Jason Wohlander *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeff Banks *Jeff Fenter *Jeff Hayworth *Jeff Johnson *Jeff Plant *Jeff Plunk *Jeff Savage *Jeff Schmidt *Jeff Swearingen *Jennifer Green *Jennifer Seman *Jenny Ledel *Jenny Stoneking *Jeremi Eldridge *Jeremy Inman - Left Baskerville, Additional Voices *Jeremy Stein *Jerome 57 *Jerry Jewell *Jerry Russell - Center Baskerville, Additional Voices *Jerry Zumwalt *Jesse Thomason *Jessica Cavanagh *Jessica Dismuke *Jill Harris *Jim Foronda *Jim Johnson *Jim Kuenzer *Jim Stanley *Joel McDonald *Joel Zeff *Joey Folsom *John Burgmeier *John McCalmont *John Swasey *John Tillman *Jonathan Brooks *Jonathan C. Osborne *Jonathan Hardin *Jordan Crites *Jose Argumedo *Joseph Grant III *Joseph Jammer Medina *Josh Grelle *Josh Hensley *Josh Martin *Joshua Sherman *Julia Vanderveen *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Justin Duncan *Justin Locklear *Justin Pate *Justin Rojas *Justin S. Barrett *Kamen Casey *Kara Edwards *Kara Phillips *Kate Oxley *Kate Rutledge *Katherine Bourne *Katherine Bristol - Transponder Snail (ep271), Additional Voices *Katherine Mayer *Katherine Salavarria *Katie Phillips *Katy Roberts *Keith Kubal *Ken Marmon *Ken Orman *Kendra Greene *Kendra Oates *Kenneisha Thompson *Kenneth Thompson *Kenny Green *Kent Williams *Kevin Leasure *Kim Foster *Kirby Brister *Kirk Corley *Kris Bryan *Krishna Smitha *Kristen McGuire *Kristi Bingham *Kristi Kang *Kristin McCollum *Kristin Sutton *Kurt Kleinmann *Kyle Hebert *Kyle Igneczi *Kyle Jones *Kyle Phillips *Kyle Sharp *Lara Woodhull *Larry Brantley *Lauren Allison *Lawrence Varnado *Leah Clark *Lee Steinfeld *Leo Fabian *Linda Leonard *Linda Young *Lindsay Seidel *Liza Gonzalez *Lloyd Harvey *Luci Christian *Lydia Mackay *Lynsey Hale *Madeleine Broseh *Maeghan Albach *Majken Bullard *Mallorie Rodak *Maranda Davis *Marc Swint *Marcus D. Stimac *Marcus Elmer *Marie McDonald *Mariela Ortiz *Mark-Brian Sonna *Mark C. Guerra *Mark Edward Walters *Mark Fickert *Mark Orvik *Mark Rios *Mark Stoddard *Martha Harms *Marti Etheridge *Martin Cervantes *Mary Morgan *Matt Charlson *Matt Doden *Matt Knight *Matt Lyle *Matt Ransdell *Matt Thurston *Matthew Cocuzza *Matthew Edwards *Matthew Ham *Megan Emerick *Megan Shipman *Megan Vander Pluym *Micah Solusod *Michael Chinnici *Michael Drago *Michael Federico *Michael Ferguson *Michael Johnson *Michael Jones *Michael Kreitzinger *Michael Mayes *Michael Sinterniklaas - Franky Family (ep272), Additional Voices *Michael Speck *Michelle Lee *Michelle Rojas *Mikaela Krantz *Mike Hathaway *Mike McFarland - Ohara Resident (ep276), Additional Voices *Mike Stephens *Mike Turner *Mitchell Chapa *Monica Rial *Montgomery Sutton *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Morgan Mabry *Nancy Sherrard *Natassja Jim *Nathan Feeney *Nathan Layne *Nathanael Harrison *Nathaniel Reid *Neil Rogers *Newton Pittman - Marine (eps272-273), Additional Voices *Nick Haley *Nick Landis *Nick Moore *Orion Pitts *Oscar Seung *Pam Dougherty *Parker Fitzgerald *Patric Carroll *Patrick Bynane *Patrick Camacho *Patrick Christine *Patrick McAlister *Patrick Morphy *Patrick Seitz *Paul Giovanni Ramirez *Paul Vaughn *Phil Alford *Phil Parsons *Philip Annarella *Philip Weber *Philip Wong *Phillip Jones *Quinn Angell *R Bruce Elliott - Ohara Resident (ep276), Additional Voices *Randy E. Aguebor *Randy Pearlman *Ray Gestaut *Reid Bennett *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Richard L. Olsen *Richard Ross *Rick Espiallat *Rick Keeling *Rob Mungle *Robert Bell *Robert McCollum *Robert Neblett *Roberto Colin *Rocco Botte *Ron L. Chapman *Ruben Tadeo Garcia *Russell Schultz *Ryan Ingrim *Ryan O'Mara *Ryan Reid *Ryan Reynolds *Ryan Tatum *Sam Swanson *Samantha Herek *Samuel Grun *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Scott Frerichs *Scott Hinze *Scott Porter *Sean O'Connor *Seth Magill *Shane Hill *Shane Strawbridge *Shawn Baker *Shawn Chatfield *Shawn Gann *Shawn Winchell *Shelton Windham *Skyler McIntosh *Steph Garrett *Stephanie Goudy *Stephanie Sheh *Stephen Fu *Stephen Rosenberger *Stephen Sanders *Steve Powell - Jorge, Additional Voices *Steve Yurko *Steven Dillard *Steven Schreur *Steven Sposito *Steven Young *Sudie Abernathy *Sydney Kirkegaard *T.A. Taylor *TJ Houston *Tabitha Ray *Taliesin Jaffe *Ted Fu *Terri Doty *Thomas McKee *Tia Ballard *Tiffany Grant *Tim Yager *Todd Haberkorn *Todd Upchurch *Tony Oliver *Travis Stuebing *Trenton Jons *Trina Nishimura *Troy Williams Jr. *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart *Viktor Walker *Wade Dearing *Wesley Chan *Whitney Rodgers *Wilbur Penn *Will Short *William Bondurant *Willy Welch *Winston Daniels *Wyn Delano *Xan Cramer *Z Charles Bolton *Zach Archibald *Zach Johnson *Zach Logan *Zak Reynolds 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Robert McCollum - Gram (ep276), Ohara Sailor (ep276) Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime